The present invention pertains generally to fishing lures.
In the fishing lure art are lures equipped with means serving to clamp a bait to the lure to enhance the lures attractiveness. A problem encountered with such lures is that considerable time is lost by the fisherman attaching bait or replacing a lost bait. Further, such attachment is by a clamping action between wire members which do not securely retain the bait against fish strikes or contact with obstructions.